


good old-fashioned lover boy

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: so maybe chanyeol's a little old-fashioned, but he'd rather date baekhyun before helping him with intimate things.





	good old-fashioned lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> title from the queen song with the same name. do yourself a favor and listen to it.

"so, will you help me?" chanyeol watches baekhyun’s hands while the smaller speaks, watching how they fidget and counts how many times he clasps then together before unclasping them seconds later. he’s at five times now, indicating how nervous he is. chanyeol looks up, in time to catch baekhyun bite down on his lower lip. 

“hey, don’t do that,” he chides gently, shaking his head. “i... listen, i wanna help, i do, but i think we should date first.”

”but—” baekhyun blinks, like he’s processing the words, then frowns. “but dating takes a lot of time. and my… my heat is soon.”

”i just think.. that i should court you before... all that.” he shrugs, feeling a hot blush spreading across his face. his ears feel like they’re on fire. 

“ _chanyeol_ , that’s gonna take forever!” baekhyun whines, pouting. “you could just… be like most alphas these days. just tell me i’m pretty, bend me over a table and be done with it!” his pout is replaced with a mischievous smile when he sees the disgusted expression on chanyeol’s face. 

“well, call me old-fashioned, but i’d like to take you out first,” he replies. “you know, get to know you as a lover rather than as a friend.”

”that’s kinda sappy,” baekhyun muses, a far-away expression replacing his previous mischievous grin. “cute, though. very cute. i guess i’ll let you take me out on a date first… but you’d better help me, or else i’ll be sad.”

”fine, deal.” to be honest, chanyeol isn’t really eager to help baekhyun during the omega’s heat. he’s scared, maybe. he's afraid that something like this will bring a rift in their friendship, a rift that'll grow and grow until baekhyun decides he doesn't want chanyeol to be his best friend anymore, and then the smaller will go off and find a nice alpha to mate with and settle down with and─ 

then it hits him. 

he’s in  _love_ with baekhyun and he doesn’t want to mess up his one chance to finally make that known to the omega.

* * *

so that’s how they find themselves on multiple dates throughout the week. chanyeol tries his best to take baekhyun out on interesting dates, even though he knows deep down inside that baekhyun doesn’t care either way. 

still, he thinks he’s failing. they’re out on the last date chanyeol’s got planned and baekhyun seems like he’s a million miles away. the smaller keeps zoning out and chanyeol worries vaguely that he might be boring baekhyun to death. 

“baekhyun,” he says softly, successfully capturing the omega’s attention. “are you feeling okay? do you wanna go home? we could just get takeout instead, maybe we could watch a movie, too. at home.” 

“hm?” baekhyun blinks a few times, focusing his attention on chanyeol. he looks tired. “oh, um, yeah. i’m fine, yeol. just tired, that’s all. but going home would be nice.” he smiles at the alpha before him slightly, moving over to cling to chanyeol’s arm. 

“did you not sleep well last night?” he’s slightly worried, but he knows that baekhyun can take care of himself. 

“didn’t get my nap,” baekhyun mumbles, squishing his face up against chanyeol’s arm. “chanyeol… are we a  _thing_?”

”well, uh, yeah,” chanyeol feels kind of awkward here, answering this question of baekhyun’s. “that— is— was my intention. you know, if you want. i dunno.. if you’ve picked up on it yet or not, but i—“

”i know,” he answers softly. “i know, yeol. i’m in love with you too.”

chanyeol stares for a second, wondering briefly if baekhyun is psychic or has the bizarre and unreal ability of telepathy. 

“how did you know i was gonna say that?” he asks. 

“i’m not blind, yeol,” he replies, rolling his eyes. “i notice things, like how you look at me like i’m the only one you see. it’s so cute, yeol. i love it.”

”that’s— well, that’s good. i thought my feelings would be one-sided and that you just wanted me to help with your heat.” chanyeol shrugs slightly.  

“no! no— i want you around for more than just.. that,” baekhyun says, shaking his head. “i wanna keep going out with you, and all that. maybe i’m thinking ahead too far, but someday i wanna... be mated to you, yeol.”

”you do?” chanyeol doesn’t know why he’s so shocked— maybe it’s because all of this is coming from his best friend, who he never thought would return his feelings. “someday? yeah.. god, baek, if i’d known, i would’ve said something sooner.” 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun murmurs, “don’t focus on  _if_... for now, i think.. we should get some food and go home. i’m tired.”

”alright, alright,” chanyeol nods, leaning down slightly to kiss baekhyun’s cheek. “let’s go, then.” 

walking home hand in hand with baekhyun just feels  _right_ , and chanyeol knows they’ll be just fine as a couple. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!! ringing in 2019 with a good chanbaek one shot.  
> let me know how i did. thanks y’all 
> 
> i’m super mushy for them, so, lit. more soon, tune in again later.


End file.
